Taking a Sick Day
by mosherocks4
Summary: Gray's sick, and Natsu decides to look after him. To Steph, Hope you feel better soon!


**Hey Fanfictioners :) Mosherocks4 here. So This is a Story for my Friend Steph (CsillaDream) who is currently sick D: I made this story for her to help her feel better, but It's not very good of a story, so I'm really sorry Steph-Sama! She made me a fic when I was sick, back at the end of the summer, and It made me happy, even though I was stuck in bed for a few days, so Hopefully this will make you smile. :D**

**Warning-Contains Hinted Yaoi Couple: NatGray. (Natus kinda takes the seme feel in this Fic. Cuz'...I don't know...)**

**-I DO NOT! Own these characters or the anime/manga in which they come from! **

* * *

><p>Natsu sat at the bar table with a half empty glass of pink liquid in front of him. The drink was Pink lemonade, one of his favourites. However, today it didn't feel right to drink it. Why? Because he didn't know where any of his friends were and he was too worried about them to drink even his most favourite drink.<p>

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Mira the bar tender asked as she walked up to him. Natsu glanced up at her.

"I don't know where Lucy, Erza, Happy or Gray are. Did they go on a mission or something without me?" Natsu asked. Mira shook her head.

"No. Gray wasn't feeling well, so Lucy and Erza went over to his place. Happy must have gone with them." Mira said. The last part was probably a thought of her own she was thinking, but Natsu accepted the answer with a nod.

"Thanks Mira." He grinned before getting up and heading towards the doors of the guild.

Once outside Natsu he stopped walking and glanced around the area. He didn't know which way Gray's house was, so he decided to use his nose.

He sniffed the air, trying to catch Erza, Lucy or Happy's scent. He received a few strange looks from the citizens who passed by, but he was too busy to notice them. After finally detecting Happy's scent he ran off in the direction it had came from.

-x-x-

Natsu ran down the a few familiar streets before he came to a stop. He lost Happy's scent for a moment and was trying to regain it when someone walked up behind him.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy's voice spoke. The pink haired mage turned swiftly to come face to face with Lucy, Erza and Happy. They all gave him a strange look of questioning.

"I was looking for you guys." He said bluntly. Erza smiled.

"You found us."

After a quick laugh from the group, Lucy spoke up.

"Sorry about the mission today Natsu. Gray's sick and I don't think it'd feel right to leave without him." She said, hiding a blush on her face. The whole group knew Lucy was fond of Gray. All except Gray of course, but weren't most men oblivious when it came to love? Natsu; however, hated the looks she gave him. He wasn't really sure why. Maybe he was just having mixed thoughts, but ever since Lucy told them she liked Gray more than a friend, Natsu had always he a flare of anger roar up inside him whenever Lucy was too close to Gray.

"That damn ice brain!" Natsu shouted. He gritted his teeth together, showing that he was angry. But deep down he was glad he didn't have to leave Gray home alone sick. Wait, what was he thinking? Why would it matter to him?

"Natsu, it's not his fault. Lucy and I are going into town to visit some sweets shops. Would you like to join us?" Erza said, saying her thoughts in a jumble. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child.

"No thanks." He mumbled. Both females rolled their eyes and then said their good-byes. Happy had also decided to go with them, which left Natsu standing in the street alone.

"Stupid Gray...Ruining the mission..." Natsu said under his breath.

As Natsu kicked stones in the street he heard a faint cough somewhere not too far away. The fire mage's ears perked up and he then looked around the area frantically. Gray's scent swirled around Natsu's nose.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted. He began following the scent of his rival. The scent lead to a wooden door of an apartment building. The fire mage opened the door and headed into the building. He stopped again in front of another wooden door, this time however it reeked of Gray's cold scent and the coughs he had heard earlier echoed through the wood.

Natsu knocked on the door.

"Gray?" He asked. A sudden nervousness filled his belly.

Moments of silence later, the door opened to reveal a pale faced Gray. The fire mage's eyes widened in surprise.

"Natsu? What do you want?" The ice mages voice sounded surprised at first, but quickly changed to annoyance.

"I..." Natsu began. He wasn't really sure what lead him here. Once minute he was standing in a street. And the next he was standing in front of a sickly looking Gray.

"Well?" Gray's voice was impatient. Natsu pulled at his scarf, feeling oddly uncomfortable in his current situation.

The uncomfortable feeling quickly died when Gray went into a huge coughing fit. The ice mage let go of the door handle and fell to his knees.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted before kneeling down next to the dark haired boy.

"Gray, are you okay?" Natsu asked, shock was clear in his voice.

The only response the ice mage gave was a shake of his head, followed by more coughing and a sneeze or two.

"We've got to get you inside." The fire mage then helped up his friend, and slung one of Gray's arms of his shoulder. Natsu placed his hand on Gray's waist and lead the sick ice mage back into his house.

"Get out of *Cough* my house..." Gray tried to say a full sentence without coughing. It came as a fail.

"Stop talking Gray. You really shouldn't have been out of bed anyways..." Natsu said, looking ahead. He went through a few rooms of the small apartment until he found Gray's bedroom. It was a small room with light blue walls. Curtains hung over the large window that looks out over the city. His room was pretty clean, though occasional pieces of clothing were thrown all about.

"Alright, lay down." Natsu said, guiding Gray over to his bed. The sheets were thrown back and two boxes of Kleenex were scatter over the bed.

With Natsu's help, Gray managed to get himself back into the bed. The fire mage grabbed the blankets and threw them over Gray's body.

"There." Natsu smiled. The ice mage only sneezed in response.

"You can go home now..." Gray said. Embarrassment was clear in his voice.

"Not a chance. Who knows if you'll just get out of that bed when I leave? I'm staying." Natsu said. His tone was one the Erza used often. The kind that it meant _'the conversation was over and you do what I say'_ kind.

Gray mumbled to himself.

"Whatever. Don't touch anything." Gray said, turning over so his back faced the pink haired mage. Natsu rolled his dark eyes and grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the bed. The noise caused Gray to turn and look. Questioning clouded the ice mages eyes.

"I'll be right here if you need anything..." Natsu mumbled, looking away from Gray.

The ice mage stared at Natsu for a few moments before he smiled and then turned back to the position he had been before.

-x-x-

Gray had fallen asleep at one point, which left Natsu to sit in the silence of Gray's room.

As the soft snores from Gray continued, Natsu decided to look around Gray's room. The walls were pretty bare, besides the paint that coated them. There was a desk in the room. On the desk was a pile of different missions he had gone on throughout his years in Fairy Tail, along with a shirt or two. A book shelf also accompanied the room. It had a couple books in it, but none Natsu recognized.

"Mmhm." Gray mumbled in his sleep. Natsu stopped looking around Gray's room to focus his attention to the ice mage.

"Gray?" Natsu said, getting up from his chair and kneeling next to Gray's bed. Natsu reached out his hand and brushed a stray strand of Gray's hair out if his sleeping face. As He did so His hand brushed the ice mage's cheek, which was oddly hot.

"Mmhm..." Gray mumbled again, his eyes fluttering this time. Natsu; however, didn't notice.

"Natsu?" Gray's voice was low and groggy.

At the mention of his name, Natsu shot up and turned away from the sick boys' bed. A blush was very visible on the cheeks of the dragon slayer. He fiddled with the scarf around his neck for the second time that day.

"Uh, S-sorry." Natsu mumbled. Gray, still being half asleep didn't hear the dragon slayer.

"Natsu, come back..." Gray's words made the fire mage's eye to go wide. Was the other boy delusional? Was he deathly sick? Or just plain crazy to have called Natsu back? It wasn't something He did often.

"W-what?" Natsu turned back to face the sleepy ice mage. Gray was blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Wait, you shouldn't move too much." Natsu said protectively.

"I'm hungry..." Gray sounded like a child, Natsu thought. It made him want to smile.

"Do you want some soup?" Natsu asked, still avoiding his rival's gaze. He was embarrassed to have been caught being too close to the other boy.

"Yeah. Chicken noodle."

"You lay back down and I'll get you some." Natsu said, pulling the blankets back over Gray's weak body. He then left the room to find the kitchen. The layout to Gray's house was pretty similar to Lucy's, so Natsu didn't have a problem finding the kitchen or where Gray kept his packages of soups.

Minutes later Natsu walked back into Gray's room, holding a large cup of hot soup.

"Gray? Your soup's done. Do you want it?" Natsu asked sheepishly. He felt weird being in Gray's house and even weirder that he was making soup for his rival.

The Ice mage sat up in bed and reached out his hands to take the soup from his friend.

"It's kind of hot, so be careful..." Natsu said, blushing. Why? He didn't know. Maybe it was the way Gray smiled at him when he handed the sick boy the soup. Or maybe it was because even though Natsu didn't want to admit it, he liked Gray. And that explained all his mixed feelings he had towards people who got too close to the ice mage. Natsu was in love with his rival.

"This is really good Natsu." Gray chuckled.

Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Once you're done you should take a bath or something. It may help with your fever..." Natsu said, still blushing lightly. Gray nodded and finished eating his soup.

Once the ice mage was finished eating his meal, Natsu set up a bath with warm water for him.

"It's all done." The pink haired boy said, returning to Gray's room. When he walked into the room he noticed Gray sitting on the edge of his bed. The ice mages face was paler than usual. His eyes also had large dark bags under them, making his face look like he hadn't slept in months. His dark haired head swayed slightly.

Natsu stared at him for a few moments, not sure what to say. As he watched, Gray's head swayed more. A minute later the ice mage kneeled down on the floor, clutching his stomach as his soup resurfaced.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted worriedly. He ran over to his friend and kneeled down beside him, stroking his back lightly.

"It's alright, Gray." Natsu said soothingly.

After allowing his stomach contents to spill all over the floor, Gray leaned against Natsu for support. His head rested on Natsu's tanned shoulder, while the rest of his side was pressed against the pink headed mages chest. He coughed a few times to clear out his raw throat.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." Gray said weakly. His voice was shaky and quiet. Natsu chuckled.

"It's not your fault."

-x-x-

Natsu decided that a bath wasn't such a good idea anymore, and helped Gray back into his bed. The fire mage then cleaned up the mess and took his seat again next to the bed.

"Natsu? Will you sit next to me?" Gray asked quietly. Natsu nodded and then sat on the bed next to the shivering boy. Gray instantly curled himself up against Natsu and fell asleep. Light snores came from him.

"Sleep well Gray." Natsu said. He fixed himself on the bed and now laid next to his sleeping partner. After wrapping his arms around Gray, Natsu himself fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? I know it's not very good, and it's kind of choppy...But I've had writers block I think and that's why it turned out so bad!<strong>

**To Steph: I hope this helps you feel a little better :) I'm Really sorry it's not the greatest fic in the world. I Hope you Get better soon too! *hugs***

**-mosherocks4**


End file.
